clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Village Guard
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Guard is the last bit of time before protection from attackers ends. You can attack others without penalty, but be careful - Guard doesn't last for long!" ---- *'Summary' **Village Guard is a post-shield that allows you to attack freely with no penalty that can be dismissed at any time. **2 hours of extra Village Guard can be bought for 10 gems every day in the shop when your shield is down (23 hour cool down). **Buying a Shield from the shop will dismiss active Village Guard. **The concept of Village Guard is irrelevant in the Legend League, as its shield system is different from that of other leagues. No Village Guard is awarded or available there. ---- *'When is it Granted?' **After defending a weak attack. ***A 30-minute long Village Guard will automatically be awarded after every defense with at least 1 building destroyed but does not result in a Shield, or if the player waits out 6 minutes of a personal break without defending. This will also extend the personal break timer by 30 minutes. **After a Shield expires. ***After a Shield is expired, Village Guard is activated. Depending on your league, the time is varied on how long the Village Guard lasts. ***Village Guard time in Titan League was significantly reduced in January 2020 from up to 3 hours down to 1 hour. ---- *'Difference between a Shield and a Guard' **Village Guard is intended to support active play time, while a Shield is intended to provide opportunities for downtime from the game. ***For example, if you need a 15-minute break or a 90-minute break, or if you want to boost your Barracks and have an intense 1-hour play session of constant attacking, the Village Guard can be used to make sure you don't get attacked in the middle of it, even if you get distracted for a while or accidentally go offline. **Think of the Village Guard like giving your device to your little brother to keep you online therefore, the time you spend on guard still counts towards the personal break time. If you ever need to step away from your device for a small period of time, the Village Guard stands ready to watch over things until you get back, even if you close the game. ---- *'Personal Breaks' **The Personal Break Timer (abbreviated as PBT) is a mechanism designed to prevent players from remaining online indefinitely (which would prevent them from ever being attacked). **The PBT lasts for 4 hours, starting from the moment players go online, and pausing whenever the player goes offline. Once the timer reaches zero, players will be taken out of the game for 6 minutes as a "personal break". Players can see the status of the PBT by tapping on the info button on top of the Shield icon. **There are several conditions for extending or resetting the PBT: ***The PBT is automatically reset when you receive a shield. ***Staying offline for 15 minutes without getting attacked will fully reset the PBT. ***Buying the 2-hour Village Guard will extend the PBT by 2 hours. ****This holds true when being attacked, for example, receiving a 30-minute Village Guard will extend the PBT by 30 minutes. ***During the 6-minute PB, if you don't get attacked or get attacked but didn't get a shield, you will be granted a 30-minute Village Guard along with a 30-minute extension to the PBT regardless of the league you are in. ****After 30 minutes, you will be forced again to another 6-minute PB. During the 6 minutes, if you don't get a shield, you will be granted a 30-minute Village Guard + 30-minute extension to the PBT. ****Again, after 30 minutes, you will be kicked out again for PB. However this is the last one, regardless if you get a shield or not, your PBT will be reset and granted a Village Guard depending on your current league. Category:Gameplay Category:Attacking